


Best Boss

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Collect The Legendary Warriors Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are perks to working for the Spirit of Wood.  You don't really have to do a whole lot, for one thing.  The catch is that when the chips are down, neither will he, not for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Boss

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Best Boss   
**Characters:** Arbormon  
 **Word Count:** 889|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B56, fic with no dividers; Collect the Legendary warriors, Spirit of Wood (2)  
 **Summary:** There are perks to working for the Spirit of Wood. You don't really have to do a whole lot, for one thing. The catch is that when the chips are down, neither will he, not for you.

* * *

Petaldramon was, in the opinion of those who served him, the best boss to work fr out of all of the Legendary Warriors who served Cherubimon. Not that there were very many who had opinions on this subject in the first place. Grottomon's servant Golemon never said a word for or against their master and rumors ran rampant that they weren't even real Digimon. What they could be, no one really knew, but regardless of which way anything fell, they said nothing. 

Mercuremon didn't have any servants at all; the rumors all about him were that he thought too much of himself to believe he would ever need the services of others. 

Ranamon didn't have servants, as such. She had her various fan clubs. But as word about her new evolution with her Beast Spirit got out, membership was dropping and her temper was rising. General gossip said that before another week passed, she wouldn’t have a single fan left in the entire Digital World. 

Duskmon also had no servants, but no one knew why. He wasn't arrogant like Mercuremon. He simply hadn't ever gathered anyone to do his bidding. The other Legendary Warriors rumored amongst themselves that he didn't even know how to give orders. 

But Arbormon or Petaldramon or whatever form he wore at the time, he was the _best_ boss to work for. He didn't ask them to do that much to start with and when he did, it was usually something easy, like bring him enough food to fill his stomach on the night of the triple moons. Those didn't come around all that often, either, so the practical upshot was that the servants of the Warrior of Wood got to laze around his mansion and do whatever they wanted more than they didn't. 

They did have to do a few things aside from feeding the boss when the big night or nights rolled around. They kept an eye out for trouble from Digimon that thought because Arbormon didn't live at his mansion on a regular basis, they could sneak in and rob it whenever they wanted. 

The Chamelemon found that pretty hilarious when it happened. Whatever Digimon it was learned fast that just because they couldn't be seen didn't mean that they couldn't be felt. A slap from a tail you couldn’t see hurt as much as one from one you could. And that was usually just the beginning. 

Sometimes they had to go out and take data from places, doing their part to help the cause. Their boss assured them that they would be spared when the time came. Just what he meant by that was something they didn't know and no one wanted to ask. He was a good boss, but he worked for Cherubimon-sama and no one wanted to get on _his_ bad side. 

So everyone who lived around the mansion and worked for the boss liked what they did and had no real plans to change their cushy lifestyle. None of them could see any reason why they would want to. Everything was going just the way they all wanted it to. 

Which was why when everything stopped going their way, no one could believe it. 

Everything had been absolutely normal. The night of the moons had come, two of them in a row this time, and Petaldramon awoke with his customary hunger for hamburgers. That wasn't so difficult, since the mansion nestled in the woods near the Burgamon village. It would take almost no time to zip over there and come back with a good meal for the boss. 

The first night everything happened the way they wanted to. Burgamon spent the next day working to make better hamburgers, while his family did the same thing. Between the two of them, they'd surely satisfy Petaldramon. 

Only something went wrong and while taking these new hamburger makers back to the mansion, it began to go even more wrong. 

They were Legendary Warriors too. Except they were ones who fought against the boss and his boss and his allies and they were _strong_. Stronger than any of the Chamelemon had thought they could be. Hiding worked, but only for a little while. Those little meatballs, burgers in training, burger wanna-be, they did not help at all. 

Or rather, the fact that they helped was the problem in and of itself. 

And sooner than any of them thought they could be, they weren't Chamelemon anymore, but Armadimon again, rushing off to hide in ways that weren't as invisible as they had been. 

It wasn't the same anymore. They didn't want to hurt anyone. They didn't want to work for Petaldramon anymore. But where else could they go? What could they do? Here where he reigned supreme, how could he not defeat those humans and take them all back? 

Only it wasn't going to be that way. The moment that hamburgers appeared, he forgot about fighting in favor of filling his stomach. All he did was lay back down to go to sleep, not even twitching when his mansion was brought down on top of him. 

And the Armadimon fled as quickly as they could, murmuring to themselves now of how they shouldn’t have trusted someone who didn't take proper care of their underlings and how they would never, ever do so again. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
